The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping 20thCenturyFoxlogo.jpg|20th Century Fox logo TheWigglesMovie-Train.jpg|Train chugging on yellow hill TheWigglesMovieLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Scene 1 TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingIn.jpg|Camera closing in WaldotheMagnificent.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.jpg|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat3.jpg|''"Give me a chance. I can prove myself."'' CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil the Magic Club President Waldo'sWand.jpg|Waldo's wand JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo the Juggler WallyandRoland.jpg|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable HeyThereWally.jpg|Wally riding his bicycle in "Hey There Wally" Scene 2 MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheWigglesMovie-TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Wiggles (minus Jeff), Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-2.jpg|''"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.jpg|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony starts becoming silly JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane Murray and Anthony and Mrs. Bingles.PNG|Murray and Anthony and Mrs. Bingles AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.jpg|Anthony's banana face AnthonyMakingFruityFace2.jpg|Jeff and Murray being distracted Mrs. Bingles and Murray and Anthony and Jeff.PNG|Anthony making another fruity face MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-3.jpg|''"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things."'' TheWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' Scene 3 TheWigglesMovie-Concert.jpg|Scene 2: Concert MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg The_wiggles_movie..PNG|"It's wiggle time!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up AnthonyandJeff7.jpg|Anthony and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-4.jpg|''"Why don't we point our fingers and do the twist together?"'' CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Murray_and_Greg_212.PNG|Murray playing red starry guitar and Greg Wally_riding_his_bicycle.PNG|Wally riding his bicycle The_wiggles_movie.PNG|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." JeffandDorothy6.jpg|Dorothy asking Jeff what special day it is MurrayandDorothy5.jpg|"Christmas Day!" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"How about I perform some magic?"'' VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers Trick DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad WallytheGreat4.jpg|''"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!"'' TheBoxofMystery-WigglesMovie.jpg|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" GregandDorothy11.jpg|Greg telling Dorothy to hold onto his magic wand WallytheGreatMagazines.jpg|"Wally the Great" magazines DorothyinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand DorothyandtheGirl.jpg|Dorothy greeting the girl WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand2.jpg|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand3.jpg|Wally holding Greg's magic wand DorothyinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|''"The magic wand! It's gone!"'' Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MoviePrologue.jpg|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheGirlwithGlasses.jpg|The girl explaining about Dorothy and Wally WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' Scene 4 TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on bike QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" The_wiggles_riding_the_big_red_car.PNG|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.jpg|Dorothy and Wally greet each other DorothyandWally2.jpg|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. DorothyandWally3.jpg|And they break it in half! DorothyinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandtheMagicWand4.jpg|''"Now look what you've done! It's ruined!"'' DorothyandWally4.jpg|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Scene 5 TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus Henry'sHouseEntrance.jpg|The Wiggles and the Life Saver LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' JeffSwimmingUnderwater.jpg|''"Everybody's singing"'' GregSwimmingUnderwater.jpg|''"Everybody's dancing"'' MurraySwimmingUnderwater.jpg|''"Everybody's wiggling"'' AnthonySwimmingUnderwater.jpg|''"In the rockin' and a rollin' and a sea"'' RockinandRollinSea.jpg|"Rockin and a Rollin Sea" GreginRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Greg JeffinRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Jeff MurrayandJeff3.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinRockinandRollinSea.jpg|Murray GregandAnthony10.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinRockinandRollingSea.jpg|Anthony HenrytheOctopus-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.jpg|Anthony and Jacques BoomBoom.jpg|"Boom, Boom" Greg and anthony.PNG|greg and anthony TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes TomtheTroutandYellowCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Yellow Catfish playing guitar JeffandHenry3.jpg|Jeff and Henry JoeyPlayingDrums.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums JeffandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Murray JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone The_wiggles_hats.PNG|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" Scene 6 Wags'World-WideShot.jpg|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.jpg|Postman WagsandthePostman.jpg|Wags chasing the postman TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie7.jpg|The Wiggles in front of Wags' World TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing WagsandthePostman2.jpg|The Wiggles seeing Wags and the postman TheWiggles,WagsandPostman.jpg|"Wags, take that bag and hat back to the postman." TheWiggles,WagsandPostman2.jpg|That's more like it. TheWigglesandWagsinTWM.jpg|''"Wags, don't tell Dorothy about the party."'' Wags'House.jpg|Wags' House DorothyandWally5.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in front of Wags' World TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes Wags'World-Inside.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWags14.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' TapWags.jpg|"Tap Wags" Scene 7 Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi and Prego RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Officer Beaples AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina MaleDancer.jpg|Male Dancer Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" Scene 8 TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|The Wiggles looking at a map TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.jpg|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' Scene 9 Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.jpg|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword Captain,Dorothy&Wally.jpg|Captain, Dorothy & Wally OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Captain Feathersword and Pirate dancers.PNG|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" YoungBoyPirate.jpg|Young Boy Pirate Scene 10 Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse WeLikeToSayHello-Movie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse Door.jpg|Door FruitSalad-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" during the test Chicken.jpg|Chicken WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the mixed up shirts. TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts AppleCatapult.jpg|Apple Catapult JeffinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"This surprise party was a silly idea."'' BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy as Baby YoungMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Young Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young YoungAnthony.jpg|Young Anthony YoungGreg.jpg|Young Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles YoungJeff.jpg|Young Jeff YoungMurray.jpg|Young Murray YoungMurrayandJeff.jpg|Young Murray and Jeff YoungMurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Young Murray playing his toy guitar TheLittleWiggles2.jpg|"WHOO!" TheLittleWigglesinPicture.jpg|A picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"I promised her that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday."'' AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping Murray and Greg 14.PNG|Murray and Greg Anthony 14.PNG|Anthony Clock.jpg|The Clock moving its eyes GardenGnomeandTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome AnthonyandGardenGnome.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome AnthonyonTelephone-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony talking on the telephone MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|"I wonder what Jeff's dreaming about?" I'mACow-WigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|''"Moo?"'' MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|''"I better wake him up."'' MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-5.jpg|Murray and Jeff's purple armchair Scene 11 NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 10: Ship Dancing WallyandYoungBoyPirate.jpg|Wally saving the young boy pirate from drowning TheS.SFeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship Scene 12 Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming WallyandWaldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' Bicycle_Wheel.PNG|Bicycle Wheel TheChase.jpg|The Chase Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland inside his limousine MagicClub.jpg|Magic Club DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Donna Halloran Scene 13 TheWigglesCarryingPresents.jpg|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! WagsinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Wags carrying presents DorothyandWallytheGreat.jpg|Dorothy and Wally CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges WallytheGreat5.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy WallyandCecil2.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes WallyandDorothy2.jpg|Wally and Dorothy in Wigglehouse Epilogue DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-WigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 13: Suprise! TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"A surprise birthday party for me?"'' TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMovie-CircusScene.jpg|''"Wally won that new wand at the magic club tonight."'' CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony WallyandGreg.jpg|Wally and Greg Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come one, everybody! Let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue2.jpg|''"Let's eat!"'' Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" GregandHenry5.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandWags2.jpg|Captain and Wags Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandHenry7.jpg|Dorothy and Henery HenryandWags4.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CircusTentandBigRedCar.jpg|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles Firework Logo TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.jpg|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits WigglyMedleySongCredits.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Bonus Music Video WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title Wigglemix-PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetAnthony,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Pupppets Anthony, Murray & Jeff DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrab.jpg DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg PuppetJeffinWigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PuppetCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurrayinWigglemix.jpg YellowCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg PuppetAnthony-Wigglemix.jpg Electronic Storybook: The Lost Joey TheLostJoey-TitleCard.jpg TheLostJoey.jpg TheLostJoey2.jpg TheLostJoey3.jpg TheLostJoey4.jpg TheLostJoey5.jpg TheLostJoey6.jpg TheLostJoey7.jpg TheLostJoey8.jpg TheLostJoey9.jpg TheLostJoey10.jpg TheLostJoey11.jpg TheLostJoey12.jpg TheLostJoey13.jpg TheLostJoey14.jpg TheLostJoey15.jpg TheLostJoey16.jpg TheLostJoey17.jpg TheLostJoey18.jpg TheLostJoey19.jpg TheLostJoey20.jpg TheLostJoey21.jpg TheLostJoey22.jpg TheLostJoey23.jpg TheLostJoey24.jpg TheLostJoey25.jpg TheLostJoey26.jpg TheLostJoey27.jpg TheLostJoey28.jpg TheLostJoey29.jpg TheLostJoey30.jpg TheLostJoey31.jpg TheLostJoey32.jpg TheLostJoey33.jpg TheLostJoey34.jpg TheLostJoey35.jpg TheLostJoey36.jpg TheLostJoey37.jpg TheLostJoey38.jpg TheLostJoey39.jpg TheLostJoey40.jpg TheLostJoey41.jpg TheLostJoey42.jpg TheLostJoey43.jpg TheLostJoey44.jpg TheLostJoey45.jpg TheLostJoey46.jpg TheLostJoey47.jpg TheLostJoey48.jpg TheLostJoey49.jpg TheLostJoey50.jpg TheLostJoey51.jpg TheLostJoey52.jpg TheLostJoey53.jpg TheLostJoey54.jpg TheLostJoey55.jpg TheLostJoey56.jpg Deleted Scenes Dorothy,WallyandHenry.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy, Wally and Henry TheWigglesinWags'World.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles looking for Wags inside Wags' World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandWallyinBrrrrrStreet.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy and Wally in Brrrrr Street I'mACow-WigglesMovieAlternateVersion.jpg|Alternate version of "I'm a Cow" TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles driving to the circus tent Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries